


anything for the dark lady

by mxhiyoko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxhiyoko/pseuds/mxhiyoko
Summary: “First time killing someone?” He asked, making sure his voice was as steady as possible. He watched as Sonia crossed her arms over her chest, freezing in place for a brief moment.“No,” she replied, shaking her head as she turned to look at him. “Just the first time they deserved it.”-AU where Sonia kills someone, and Gundham comforts her afterward.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	anything for the dark lady

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to lily (@fuyupeko) for betaing for me!! This is my first attempt at danganronpa fic, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here we are. Hope y'all enjoy!

When Gundham retired to his bed that night, the last thing he expected was to hear an abrupt knock on his cottage door. He paused for a second, almost wondering if he had imagined the noise, before a second knock quickly followed the first. With a huff, he pulled himself out of bed and shuffled across the cool wooden floorboards, pausing briefly in front of the door.

The thought crossed his mind that he could very well be opening the door to a potential killer, someone who planned to leave him for dead in his own room. No one else had been killed in their room yet, but he supposed there was a first for everything. But despite the risk of death looming on the other side, Gundham found himself opening the door anyway, his second shock of the night coming when he saw Sonia standing just outside.

The princess looked frightened, eyes wide and body shaking subtly as she leaned against the wall beside Gundham’s door. Her hand seemed to be clutching her side, and that’s when Gundham noticed the blood. Bright pink, seeping from between her fingers and staining her dress. Some of it seemed to be matted in her hair too, her blonde locks matted together with a dried magenta substance. The others would try to argue it could be paint, that maybe Sonia had found art supplies hidden away in the storage room of the abandoned building, but Gundham’s gut told him otherwise.

He knew Sonia. 

He knew she wouldn’t look so distressed if it was just paint in her hair. Even though the others tended to treat her like she was fragile and incapable, Gundham knew just how strong the blonde was. She was capable of accomplishing anything she set her mind too, and had the guts to do things the others likely could never imagine her doing. 

He knew it wasn’t paint. It was blood.

She wouldn’t be at his door if it was anything other than blood.

Without saying anything, Gundham stepped to the side and gestured for her to come inside.

They didn’t speak as Sonia crept inside, legs surprisingly steady for the condition she appeared to be in. Almost as if she were running on autopilot, Gundham watched her shuffle towards the bathroom, the message loud and clear to him. She needed to clean up, needed to wash the blood out of her hair in case anyone came looking for them. It was only a matter of time before they would have to face their friends, and blood matted into her hair would be a dead giveaway. 

As Sonia stood in the bathroom, carefully removing the bow from her hair, Gundham grabbed a shirt and a fresh towel from his dresser, figuring she would want to scrub the blood off her skin in the shower. He made a mental note to ask for her room key later, vowing to grab her a better change of clothes once he was sure no one would be coming after her. He still didn’t know what happened, but he could only come up with two scenarios: she had killed someone, or someone had tried to kill her.

His gut was leaning towards the former of the two, though he desperately hoped he was wrong.

The thought of watching her stand trial in front of their friends, standing witness to Hajime and Nagito questioning her relentlessly… It made his stomach churn in the worst possible way. And the possibility of her facing execution afterwards? He felt like he was going to be sick just thinking about it, his whole body tensing up as he resolved to do whatever he could to protect her.

Even if it meant taking the blame for whatever she did.

_ Anything for the Dark Lady _ . 

For now, he needed to make sure she was safe, and needed to help her discard any incriminating evidence she may have on her person. Padding over to the bathroom, he leaned against the doorway, watching her untie the bow around her neck with slightly shaky hands. He wanted to lean forward and help her, but hesitated, not wanting to come across like he was babying her. She may be a princess, but she was the strongest person he knew. He knew that should they ever end up in a situation where Hajime could no longer fulfill his role as their de facto leader, Sonia would take the reins with ease. Assuming she made it through the next trial alive.

Assuming she hadn’t killed anyone. 

Letting the red ribbon of her bow drop onto the counter, Sonia turned to face Gundham, the fear on her face telling him everything he needed to know.

“I killed someone,” she murmured, her voice surprisingly steady despite her confession. “Nagito. Everyone thinks he’s the traitor, so I killed him to end the game.”

The words knocked the air out of Gundham, leaving him unable to do anything other than nod his head. For a split second, he felt a flicker of hope take hold in his chest, his mind flashing to what they might be able to do if they were finally free of the killing game. He didn’t let himself linger on those thoughts too long, they still didn’t have any concrete evidence to tell them Nagito really was the traitor. They didn’t know yet if Sonia had actually ended the killing game, but the seed of hope had already been planted inside of Gundham. 

He wanted to believe in Sonia then more than ever.

“First time killing someone?” He asked, making sure his voice was as steady as possible. He watched as Sonia crossed her arms over her chest, freezing in place for a brief moment.

“No,” she replied, shaking her head as she turned to look at him. “Just the first time they deserved it.”

Her words sent a shiver down his spine, fear and respect intermingling in his chest as he took in the way she shrugged her shoulders lightly. Sonia was one of the last people he would have expected to have a body count already, but in a way he wasn’t as surprised as he should have been. 

“Ah, the Dark Lady has experience then,” he remarked, attempting to lighten the mood. To his relief it worked, eliciting a soft laugh from the blonde, her cheeks flushing as she downcast her eyes.

“Unfortunately. It’s the side of being a princess the fairy tales don’t tell you about.” Her tone this time was more somber, regretful even, causing Gundham’s chest to constrict slightly.

_ Damn his affection for the princess. _

“Fairy tales are all tainted with lies anyway, not even I can turn a frog into a prince.”

“You say that as if you know from experience, Gundham,” Sonia teased, her turn to make Gundham laugh, his own cheeks heating up at her words.

“What child doesn’t attempt to kiss a frog to meet a prince?” His words earned him another laugh from the princess, and at last he let an easy smile spread across his face.

Sonia returned his smile, and for a brief moment he felt the weight of the killing game lifted off his shoulders. If the game really was over, he wondered what their life might be like after they could finally leave the island. Regardless of what happened next, he hoped more than anything that he would get to spend more time with Sonia, hopefully without the threat of a dead classmate lurking just around the corner. He liked her, and based on the soft expression on her face and the admiration in her eyes, he was pretty sure Sonia liked him too.

“When we get out of here,” he began, his voice softer than even he had expected. “I would be honored to take you on a date, my Dark Lady.”

“I’d like that, Gundham.”

* * *

While Sonia cleaned herself off in his shower, Gundham made his way toward her cottage to grab her a change of clothes. But as he was about to re-enter his own cabin, the spare dress tucked into his jacket, Gundham was spotted by Hajime and Kazuichi, who urged him to hurry over to the pool area. 

Fear gripped at his chest, though he did his best to conceal the emotion as he followed their lead. There, he saw a figure floating face down in the pool, pink tendrils spreading away from the body like watercolor paint. There was no mistaking who the body belonged to, Nagito’s white-blonde hair soaked and limply clinging to his lifeless form. His army green jacket was stained with blood, his limbs splayed out like a child attempting to make a snow angel. If he was being honest, he found himself impressed with Sonia’s handiwork, though he would never mention that to the two men beside him.

As the three of them stood at the edge of the pool, it was then that they heard the body discovery announcement ring out over the monitors, and Gundham felt his stomach sink, dread immediately gripping his entire body.

If the body discovery announcement was playing, then that meant - 

That meant Nagito wasn’t the traitor.

He wasn’t the one behind their entrapment, nor was he the one controlling Monokuma.

The revelation settled over Gundham like a bad dream, his entire body suddenly feeling cold as he realized he would never get to take Sonia on the date they had just agreed to. He wondered if she knew the offer would never come to fruition when she agreed to it, but pushed the thought out of his head. The dress tucked into his jacket suddenly felt like a ton of bricks weighing him down, and as Hajime and Kazuichi made a plan to go get their classmates from one of the other islands, Gundham found himself offering to check the cottages to see if anyone had retired for the day early, using it as an excuse to get the change of clothes to Sonia as soon as possible. The two agreed to the plan, and without another word they all departed from the pool, the image of Nagito’s lifeless body burned into their memories.

Walking down the row of cottages, Gundham began trying to come up with an alibi for Sonia, wracking his brain for anything Hajime wouldn’t see right through. He couldn’t think of anything yet, but he would. He felt his heart slowly starting to fracture with each step.

He needed to make sure Sonia made it out alive, even if it meant everyone else died. Even if it meant  _ he  _ died.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @mxhirukoizumi


End file.
